Past
by FjFandom
Summary: What if emma and Regina knew each other before she came to storybrooke? honestly, I forgot what this even was supposed to be...
**So I have a little idea that i don't know what to do with…**

 **What if Emma and Regina knew eachother before the first episode?**

 **There IS a curse and all, but UGH things will be explained…complicated stuff... Idk. Head hurts too many thoughts.**

 **TLDR? Just Enjoy!**

She took in the older woman's stance that was full on don't-even- _breathe_ -near-me, and it came to her with a tinge of familiarity, but she chose to ignore that and threw the dragon in front of her a shy smile.

" _You're_ Henry's birth mother?" huh. She was expecting the most fuming voice telling her politely to bog off, but this was a soft voice and that tinge of familiarity finally succumbed to recognition.

"R-Ri?" The other woman's hands snapped back to her hips as she began her rage-stance and yes, she was the same as a dragon.

"It's R-e-g-i-n-a." She pronounced each part of her name with her fury coming back to a smirk she recognised, even if it has been years, nearly ten in fact. "You never could get that right swan, could you?"

"I-I.." Words would not come, of all the people in the universe, _Ri_ , - Regina, really? - was the one to adopt her son?!

"Hi." was the final sheepish answer she could give her.

"Come on in dear, it seems we have a lot to catch up on." Regina opened the door fully and let Emma in, Graham came down from the staircase and assured her Henry was completely fine, Ri - Sorry Regina, God that's going to take some getting used to- was nodding along and silently thanking the Sheriff for his help and all the while intently staring Emma down, it made her really uncomfortable yet she was used to it.

"So…" Emma pulled her hands to the back pockets of her jeans as if having them out in the open somehow made her guilty.

"Long time no see?" She let out a low chuckle that managed to disturb her in more ways than one.

"Uh, yeah like the kids entire lifetime?" The awkward conversation didn't seem to be putting either at ease,

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

She nodded and Emma allowed herself to be led into a small room silently by the powerful woman who would not _stop_ her eyes from bearing into her.

"So, you're a mayor now, huh?" Regina smiled and told her that it was a fair job and all of the perks of running a small town, and how it was good for her and Henry.

"What about yourself? I can hardly think to call you Em anymore." Emma noticeably shifted in her seat before she could begin.

"After everything that happened, do you remember neal? He set me up and I took the fall for him, just like you I haven't seen him since then." Regina edged further forward in her seat eager to catch up on her former best-friend.

"And, if you don't mind is he..?" Emma nodded completely understanding Regina's line of thought.

"Henry's father? Unfortunately, yes. But I haven't heard of him since he left me us to rot in jail." Regina shook her head at that, there must be some, misunderstanding.

"Us..?" Emma nodded and practically drowned in her drink ignored the burn it gave her.

"He was born in jail. It's why I put him up for adoption, you know me Ri, it's been a decade but I'm still me and I can't look after a kid, not like the way you could've. Like the way you have.." Her words trailed off at that after-thought.

"I still don't really know why you're here, how did you find him?" And that launched Emma off into a story about how she had Henry show up at her door and she brought him back here and how she made a wish that she wouldn't have to be alone and though she told Regina not to laugh she saw a small smile tugging at her lips reminding her of the friend she had a decade ago. All through the long conversation the two women got through a whole batch of cider and a lot of old memories.

"I should get going, It's a long drive back to boston." They both stood up and when Regina stumbled from being slightly intoxicated, Emma swooped back down to pick her up, And a low, soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"I'm fine, Em!" laughing a little again she shrugged her off.

"You should stay here, we're both a little too drunk and you shouldn't drive, stay in the guest room?" Emma nodded a little too vigorously.

"Just like old times! Sleepoverrr!"

 **More on how they met later but I hope this is a good little introduction.**

 **I know Regina's a bit soft with Emma, I wonder why?**

 **;) Review?**


End file.
